


Frank x Hot Beans x Rachel

by simpletextadventure



Series: The less usual ships [7]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fire hot beans, No Storm in Arcadia Bay, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rachel is 18 years old, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: Frank likes spicy beans and hot women! Rachel does not care much about beans but she loves the fire-hot sauce that Frank eats to his beans.





	Frank x Hot Beans x Rachel

**Author's Note:**

> Rachel is 18 years old in this fanfiction.

Frank lay in the bed in his trailer. Next to him was Rachel. He cuddled up to the sleeping beauty and rubbed his penis against Rachel's butt. His penis was hard, as so often in the morning, especially when Rachel was there. "Rachel, are you awake?", Frank asked. The young woman, who had not missed that Frank pressed his erection against her butt, said tiredly, "You seem to be quite awake."

Both remained silent for a moment. Frank had parked on the beach. It was already light outside but thanks to the dirty windows only little light came into the interior. They could hear the sound of the waves. Frank rubbed his penis a bit harder against Rachel, then slid his cock between Rachel's thigh. The quacking of the bed was in rhythm with the waves. Frank's hard penis rubbed against Rachel's pussy. Both were still tired, yet both enjoyed the intimacy of the moment.

Rachel squeezed her legs together to feel Frank even better. The drug dealer groaned softly, he liked the tightness. He hugged his girl and squeezed her breasts. Rachel started moaning too. Her skin was a little sweaty now, so Frank's penis slid even more pleasantly through her legs. The long-haired girl turned her head back and they both looked each other in the eye. There was no tiredness in Rachel's eyes anymore ... there was a fire burning in her eyes.

She spread her legs and Frank moaned disappointed. But when he saw his girlfriend's lust-filled eyes, he saw what she wanted. He positioned himself to thrust his penis into Rachel's center of pleasure when his stomach suddenly growled. Rachel could not help laughing. She pushed him playfully away. Frank slipped over to her but his stomach growled again and he could see that Rachel was no longer in the mood. The young woman got out of bed and Frank said, "Come on Rachel, look at my balls, they're so full, the old stuff has to go out!"

"Charming as always, Frank", Rachel replied with a laugh, "Before we get anything out of you ... you have to put something to eat in you, because as long as you give such sounds of yourself, your balls will remain untouched, roger that?" He opened his mouth to say something, but he remained silent, his stomach was growling again. He let his head hang defeated and said softly, "Fuck!" - "Why don't you walk Pompidou and I'll make you some beans?", Rachel suggested. Frank got out of bed and said, "Maybe you could walk Pompidou and I'll make our special beans ... extra spicy ... and extra hot?" Rachel smiled and said, "Deal!"

A short time later, Frank cooked his special Rachel-Beans. His recipe was not complicated but effective. Cayenne pepper, chilli powder (actually fresh chilis but Frank did not have any), Tabasco, a pinch of salt and canned beans. Frank sat down at the table and ate some of the beans to calm his stomach. The beans burned on Frank's lips, in his mouth and throat. When Rachel came back she wasted no time, she kissed Frank. She licked Frank's lips, then stuck her tongue in Frank's mouth. It was like kissing pure fire, she loved it! "The beans taste good!", She said, then she undressed again, "Come on, let's do it!"

Rachel led Frank into the bedroom and Frank sat down at the bed. He held the plate in one hand and the fork in his other. The young woman used two of her fingers like a spoon and ate a few beans. The beans were super spicy! Her mouth was on fire and she felt like she could spit fire. She kissed the naked man in front of her.

After the kiss, Rachel took some sauce from the plate with her finger and rubbed the fire-hot sauce on one of her breasts. She could feel the spiciness of the sauce on her skin, especially on her nipple! She leaned forward and Frank licked the sauce off her breast. He sucked and licked on her nipple until the sauce was completely gone. Rachel took some more sauce and smeared it on her other breast. Frank also licked this breast clean. At the same time, he scratched Rachel's back with his hand holding the fork. The long-haired girl enjoyed the tender tongue on her chest and the painful fork on her back.

Afterwards, the two kissed again. It was a kind of good-bye kiss, because next Rachel dropped to her knees and turned her attention to little Frank. So close, Rachel had to admit that his balls were actually bigger than usual. Frank ate his beans and Rachel licked his balls. She sucked on his testicles. Then she ran her tongue over his shaft. She stopped under his glans penis and kissed him in his most sensitive spot.

Rachel grabbed Frank's balls and took the tip of his penis in her mouth. She worked primarily with her tongue. Frank groaned as he ate his beans. Rachel still massaged Frank's balls. With her other hand she grabbed his hard shaft. She slowly took more and more of his penis into her mouth. The drug dealer put the empty plate on the bed next to him and put his hands on Rachel's head.

Rachel raised her head and looked at Frank, "Do you want me to take your penis ball-deep into my mouth?" - "Yes!", Frank answers a bit out of breath. Rachel slid back so Frank could get up and said, "Then be a good bad boy and help me." She had her mouth wide open and she stuck out her tongue. Frank got up, put his hands on Rachel's head and slowly pushed his penis into her mouth until he heard her gagging. He let her breathe some air and then pushed his member back into her mouth. He pushed his penis several times against Rachel's throat. The young woman made loud gagging sounds.

He took his penis out of her mouth and Rachel breathed hard and stroked his penis. With her now spit covered hand, she touched herself between her legs. Frank shoved his cock into Rachel again. This time her nose touched Frank and her tongue reached Frank's balls. Frank continued to face fuck her. Rachel had already had a lot of spit in her mouth because of the spicy sauce but now she was a drooling mess.

Rachel liked it roughly but above all she wanted to feel Frank in her pussy. She got up, wiped her hand over her mouth and said, "That's rough." - "Too rough?", Frank asked, wiping make-up off her cheek, which had run down her eyes. Rachel smiled and said, "Perfect rough!" Then she pushed Frank onto the bed and literally jumped on him. The young woman knelt over Frank's lap and held the penis with her hand. She pushed the tip of the penis towards her center of pleasure.

She slowly sat down on Frank's lap and let his penis slide into herself. Both moaned happily. The girl with the long hair began to move slowly up and down. Her breasts bounced in the rhythm. Frank reached up and held her soft breasts. Rachel was getting faster and faster, but as she got closer to her orgasm, she found it increasingly difficult to keep the pace. Frank wandered with his hands to Rachel's waist and helped her. The bed squeaked loudly. The plate and the fork fell to the floor.

The current position has become increasingly exhausting for both. Frank leaned up and put his arms around Rachel. Then he leaned forward and stood up with Rachel. The girl put her legs around Frank and they kissed briefly. Rachel loved it when he lifted her up. Frank was not in top shape so he turned around without wasting any time and put Rachel on the bed. They kissed again and Frank slowly began to fuck Rachel. He quickly increased the pace. Rachel and Frank moaned louder and louder. Frank sensed that he was nearing a climax and said, "I'm coming!" Rachel hugged Frank and said, "Come in me!"

Frank groaned. He could feel like his sperm pressed through his penis. With each further push he pumped his sperm into Rachel. The young woman reached her orgasm when she felt the hot liquid inside her. She scratched over Frank's back with her fingernails. Frank slowed down and finally stopped. Both breathed hard. They looked at each other and smiled satisfied. The drug dealer lay down next to Rachel and both fell asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear amberprice shipping person,  
> keep calm, Frank is asleep. He dreamed. None of this has ever happened.  
> please don't hurt me.


End file.
